The present invention generally concerns improved configurations and corresponding methodologies for modular meters and related features, and more particularly concerns integrated production of electricity meters capable of assuming a wide variety of optional and alternative features in respective embodiments based on certain common, base features. The subject invention concerns both apparatuses and methodologies in such areas, including in some instances the use of practical computer software applications involving an algorithmic approach to producing a useful, concrete and tangible result, i.e., namely, specific basic and selected higher level metrology functions.
The general object of metrology (i.e., the science of measurement) is to monitor one or more selected physical phenomena to permit a record of the monitored event(s). Such basic purpose of metrology can be applied to a variety of metering devices used in a number of contexts. One broad area of measurement relates, for example, to utility meters. Such role may include the monitoring of the consumption of a variety of forms of energy or other commodities, for example, including electricity, water, gas, and oil.
More particularly concerning electricity meters, a mechanical form of register was historically used for outputting accumulated electricity consumption data. Such an approach provided a relatively dependable field device, especially for the basic or relatively lower level task of simply monitoring accumulated kilowatt hour consumption.
The foregoing basic mechanical form of register is typically limited in its mode of output, so that only a very basic or lower level metrology function is achieved. Subsequently, electronic forms of metrology devices began to be introduced, to permit relatively higher levels of monitoring, involving different forms and modes of data.
In the context of electricity meters specifically, for a variety of management and billing purposes, it became desirable to obtain usage data beyond the basic kilowatt hour consumption readings available with many electricity meters. For example, additional desired data may include rate of electricity consumption, or date and time of consumption. Solid state devices provided on printed circuit boards, for example, utilizing programmable integrated circuit components, have provided effective tools for implementing many of the higher level monitoring functions desired in the electricity meter context.
In addition to the beneficial introduction of electronic forms of metrology, a variety of electronic registers have been introduced with certain advantages. Still further, other forms of data output have been introduced and are beneficial for certain applications, including wired transmissions, data output via radio frequency transmission, pulse output of data, and telephone line connection via modems or cellular linkups.
The advent of such variety and alternatives has required utility companies (the customers of manufacturers) to make choices about which technologies to utilize. Such choices have been made based on both philosophical points (i.e., customer preferences) and based on practical points (such as, training and familiarity of field personnel with specific designs).
Another aspect of the progression of technology in this area of metrology is that various retrofit arrangements have been instituted. For example, some attempts have been made to provide basic metering devices with selected more advanced features without having to completely change or replace the basic meter in the field. For example, attempts have been made to outfit a basically mechanical metering device with electronic output of data, such as for facilitating radio telemetry linkages.
Another aspect of the electricity meter industry is that utility companies have large scale requirements, sometimes involving literally hundreds of thousands of individual meter installations. Implementing incremental changes in technology, such as retrofittable features, or changes to basic components making various components not interchangeable with other configurations already in the field, can generate considerable industry problems. As a result, some utilities have made individual decisions to forego various aspects of potentially improved technologies in order to avoid the above-referenced entanglements and potential negative consequences. In other words, implementing new devices compatible with those already in the field (and typically involving relatively older technologies) minimizes the training and performance requirements of perhaps hundreds of field personnel, and helps avoid field compatibility problems with technology.
From the perspectives of manufacturers in the industry, it can be difficult to implement relatively newer technologies, even after they have clearly been proven, simply due to the large scale inertia of the total system being potentially affected.
While various aspects and alternative features are known in the metering field, no one design has emerged generally integrating customer options based on modular meter configurations and corresponding methodologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,238 discloses a utility meter making use of a light pipe through the case so that a light source from outside of the meter case may be piped into the meter for interaction with a rotating disc, so that information may be derived from returning light picked up by a pair of light detectors also outside the case. Such '238 Patent also represents an example of rotating disc technology as part of the mechanism for monitoring kilowatt hour consumption.
Various examples of multi-function watt-hour meters are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,070; 4,465,970 and 5,014,213. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,070 discloses a device included within the meter for reading dials and for producing output signals for transmitting such readings and others to a remote location. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,484 is also related to such subject matter.
Remote meter reading and transmission of other information from electric meters such as over an electric power distribution grid or network to a main location is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,995. Components disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,789 connect a pulse initiator within an energy meter enclosure for responding to rotation of a meter disc. An apparatus for transmitting data from a meter to a remote location across telephone lines and utilizing a shaft angle encoder arrangement is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,884.
Examples of enhancing the functions of an electromechanical watt-hour meter without incorporating additional apparatus within the meter are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,853; 4,922,187 and 4,646,003. An arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,187 for providing a pulse initiator circuit attachable to a utility meter without breaking the meter seal. Another pulse initiator form is included in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,498. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,147 discloses a form of an adaptor which may be used as a housing for the pulse-pickup electronics along with whatever other additional circuits may be needed for manipulating resulting pulse data for performance of functions to obtain desired features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,290 shows various electricity meter features, including use of particular molded base features with pairs of current spades projecting through and anchored to such base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,623 is a further example of meter technology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,771 is an example of a watt-hour meter reading device with a rotating disc and multiple dial register mechanism.
A laminated “figure 8” power meter core example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,103. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,296 shows a further example of three legged or “figure 8” ferromagnetic meter cores. Additional background references on such area include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,790; 5,027,059; 5,338,996 and 5,523,677.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,128 sets forth an example of solid state electrical power demand register apparatus and methodology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,049 also discloses an example of solid state technology, including a self-diagnostic electronic metering device. Background references related to such subject matter include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,020; 4,056,775; 4,697,182; 4,734,639; 4,771,185; 4,884,021; 4,977,515; 4,979,122 and 5,059,896.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,623 discloses an example of a rotating disc type meter and a corresponding device for use therewith for recording energy use.
Additional exemplary background references in the area of electric meters generally include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,051; 5,214,587; 5,442,281; 5,519,387; 5,590,179 and 5,789,672.
The disclosures of all of the foregoing United States patents are hereby fully incorporated into this application by reference thereto.